


stop fucking mocking my accent you dickhead

by le_bjorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Canon Nonbinary Character, Canon Trans Character, First Meetings, Gen, Height Differences, Hugs, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, RPF, tagging potential real-life events like a fic is really fun actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_bjorn/pseuds/le_bjorn
Summary: anix and bjorn hug thats it thats the fic
Relationships: Anix & Bjorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	stop fucking mocking my accent you dickhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fensandmarshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/gifts).



> hi anix. since i didnt write you a proper letter with the care package i sent, here is a supplemental fic. happy yule + merry christmas! <3 <3 <3
> 
> note: idk why you're reading this if you dont know who anix and bjorn are, but. i am bjorn, and anix is my best friend aka fensandmarshes. if you arent anix or me but you're reading this anyway, then you better leave a comment and kudos as payment. uwu.
> 
> obligatory fic playlist:
> 
> alone together - fall out boy  
> how far we've come - matchbox twenty  
> kids - onerepublic  
> first - cold war kids

Bjorn looks down at faer phone to check the time. It’s been nearly twenty-seven hours since they left home, but the clock reads nearly two days in the future from when fae left. They’re positively exhausted, since sleeping on the plane isn’t very rejuvenating (and plus, anyone would be exhausted after spending twenty-seven hours flying from America to Australia, regardless of how long they slept on the plane), but fae’s  _ finally _ here, and that’s what matters. 

They didn’t bring much―just their backpack and a carry-on suitcase―but once they make it through immigration (which definitely takes longer than it needs to) they head for baggage claim regardless, because that’s where Anix will be waiting. It takes far too long to find faer way there. They’re not used to this airport (or this country), and fae keep getting distracted by the smallest differences between this airport and the airports in America that they’re used to. 

It’s been seven years since they met Anix, now, through forums full of young writers (most of whom talked little about writing and focused more on being annoyingly smart cyberbullying thirteen and fourteen year olds), when fae was thirteen and Anix was eleven―no, they  _ weren’t _ supposed to be on the forums, but with enough determination anyone can get anywhere on the internet, I guess. Anyway, they met specifically in a Percy Jackson OC roleplay full of the exact sort of overpowered Mary Sue OCs you can probably expect a group of young teens to create. Then, they joined Discord, and became the best of friends and lived happily ever after the end.

  
Well.

Not the end.

Now Bjorn is twenty, and Anix is eighteen, and they’re finally,  _ finally _ , meeting in real life. For the first time ever. It took some serious internet gymnastics to find tickets to Australia without burning a literal hole in their figurative wallet, but in the end they found some cheap―albeit annoyingly timed―tickets that had them taking a red-eye flight out of their home airport at four in the morning.

It was worth it, though. 

“BJORN!” 

Fae whips around to face the other direction―were they heading the wrong way?―and it takes a minute for them to process the sight of Anix bounding toward them from across the airport. Seriously, they don’t actually process the fact that it’s  _ Anix _ until he’s slamming into faer with the most aggressive hug k n o w n t o m a n.

Bjorn yells in surprise as the two of them crash to the ground, their fall cushioned by Bjorn’s  ~~ fat, juicy ass ~~ backpack. 

“Did you just fucking  _ glomp _ me?” Bjorn wheezes, wrapping faer arms around Anix. “Oh my god, you’re really―”

“Bjorn!!!!!!!!!!!! You’re here, you’re really here, I can’t believe―” He starts to pull away, but Bjorn pulls him back.

“Nope. You’re not going anywhere.”

Anix laughs. “I can’t believe we’re hugging right now. Wait, do you want me to call you―”

“Bjorn is fine. Is it cool if I call you Anix?” They already discussed this briefly before, but in the disbelief of the moment, it’s easy for these things to slip away.

“Yeah, of course, oh my god.”

Bjorn makes a noise that sounds like the vocal equivalent of a keysmash. “My leg is falling asleep.”

“Too bad.”

“Bitch,” they reply, affectionately.

“BiTcH,” Anix mocks, in a horrible rendition of their American accent.

“ _ Bitch _ ,” they complain, less affectionately.

Anix laughs, again, and they can’t help but join in, until the two of them are clinging together on the floor in a puddle of laughter. 

“Wait, wait, we should get off the floor,” Bjorn manages through faer laughter. “I will permit you to let go of me momentarily.”

They stand up, and Bjorn is immediately hit with their height difference.  _ Six inches. _ Absolutely ridiculous. Bjorn scowls at Anix as soon as they’re both properly situated on two feet. “You’re even taller than I thought you’d be. No fucking fair.”

“You’re shorter than I thought you’d be,” Anix shoots back with a grin. “Do you need help with your bags?”

“I’m a strong independent they/fae, thank you very much. I’ll get my own bags,” Bjorn says, already taking off their backpack and handing it to Anix. “I am legally obligated to say that. Please carry my bags.”

Anix grins and happily takes their bags. Since he’s ridiculously tall and strong, and Bjorn is just 169cm of utter exhaustion, he struggles far less with the deceivingly heavy bags than they do. “Alright, my car’s waiting outside.”

Bjorn smiles giddily, honestly just happy to finally be in the presence of faer best friend. They’ve known each other for  _ so long. _ And now...they’re finally meeting each other, face to face. It’s been long enough that the awkwardness they’ve felt meeting other online friends is barely enough to recognize, just faintly hanging in the back of faer mind. There’s definitely going to be a bit of adjustment, but….

They’re just happy to finally give their best friend a hug. That’s it, really.

**Author's Note:**

> ily bro <3
> 
> hopefully this will happen for real one day


End file.
